Godzilla vs Togera vs Raptros
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Get ready for an epic monster mash as Godzilla goes head to head with Togera and Raptros in a three way monster battle in Japan. Who will emerge victorious? Place your bets. Just kidding, no bets.Seriously.
1. Chapter 1

**Godzilla**

**vs**

**Togera**

**vs **

**Raptros**

**Summary:**** When a vicious reptilian monster named Togera appears in Japan, the beast goes on a rampage through the city of Yokohama. At the same time, another more dangerous monster called Raptros wreaks havoc in Osaka. In the midst of the mayhem, Godzilla awakens from the ocean depths and begins his attack through Tokyo. When the three monsters eventually meet, it becomes a three way fight for survival. Who will be the true "King of the Monsters" in this epic monster showdown?**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Godzilla belong exclusively to the Toho company. Togera and Raptros belong to Sony.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Deep in the depths of the Pacific Ocean, a japanese mini-sub was on an exploration assignment, searching for a sunken battleship that was destroyed by an unknown attacker. So far however, it's search was going nowhere. Suddenly the search came to an end when it came across what it was looking for. From what could be seen, the ship was broken in half slightly down the middle, the gun turrets were missing and the side of the ship had three massive scratch marks on it.

"This is unbelievable, what could have caused this?" wondered the pilot.

He soon heard a beeping sound coming from his radar, indicating they're was something coming his way. But what he saw on his screen was shocking.

"Oh my god, what the heck is that thing."

He didn't have time to act as a large monstrous hand reached out of nowhere and grabbed the sub. He found himself staring into the large red eye of a reptilian monster, glaring with hatred. The pilot ended up flashing his sub lights in the monster's eye, which angered the creature, making it roar with rage. Pretty soon, the monster instantly crushed the sub in it's grasp, killing the pilot inside.

* * *

**Later on near the Port of Yokohama...**

A local fisherman was on his way back to the shore spending 5 hours fishing out in the middle of the ocean. As he reached the port, he waved to one of his fellow fishermen out on the dock.

"Hello Ganachi, back from your fishing trip I see." greeted the other fisherman.

"Yes Tenaki, I caught a bunch of them and loaded them in the cooler. I'm gonna be cooking up some fish tonight." said Ganachi.

"There wasn't any trouble along the way was there?"

"Not at all."

"Of course, I figure that it would be like that, what's the worse that could happen."

Unaware to the two fishermen, a mysterious monster shaped shadow appeared beneath the surface of the water, heading towards the port. Suddenly, a massive green reptilian hand lunged out of the water and smashed Ganachi's fishing boat, breaking it to pieces before sinking back underwater.

"Wha-, what was that thing, it destroyed my boat." said a frightened Ganachi.

"Do you think it was Godzilla?" asked Tenaki.

"No it couldn't be Godzilla, he hasn't been seen in weeks or months. This must be something different."

"Wait, the water is bubbling, it's coming up."

They both watched as the water began to bubble rapidly. Then suddenly, the water erupted and a massive monster rose up from the water. The creature had green skin, a yellow belly, a horn on both sides of it's head, spikes on it's shoulders, legs and wrists, as well as a tail club with multiple spikes on it. The beast stared down at the two frightened fisherman. Without any mercy, the monster fired a green energy ball at them, killing them instantly. The monster began lumbering towards the shore, striking fear and panic in the other fishermen who were present at the location. Once it was on land, it began a rampage through the port, wreaking havoc across the land. It smashed up boats, crushed piers and stepped on cargos. It continued it's travel across the port, leaving death and destruction in it's path. It soon headed into the mainland, making it's way towards another destination.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Captain Shangiko, we just recieved reports of a giant monster being spotted in the mainlands. It ravaged the Yokohama port and killed countless citizens." said a japanese soldier.

"Was it Godzilla?" asked the captain.

"No sir, this was a completely different monster."

"Let's look at the main screen."

"Yes sir."

The soldier, known as JSDF Lieutenant Famiki, turned on the screen and everyone in the base caught sight of the monster that attacked the Yokohama port.

"What the heck kind of monster is that, it doesn't look anything like Godzilla." said a fellow soldier.

"Wait a minute, I know that monster. I did research on that monster a few months back." said a scientist who just walked in the room.

"Dr. Kamatcho, to what do we owe this visit?" asked Famiki.

"I have information on the monster you see on the screen. He goes by the name of Togera."

"So Togera is it's name huh. Do you know where it's headed?"

"Judging by it's movements, it's heading towards Yokohama."

"That's one of the largest populated cities in Japan. If Togera reaches Yokohama, it could destroy the whole city block."

"We must stop it before it gets there. Send out our troops to stop that monster at all costs." commanded Shangiko.

* * *

**2 hours later...**

Togera had wandered deeper into the mainland and went through a open and mountainous area, making his way for Yokohama. But he looked up in the air and spotted a fleet of JSDF jet planes flying towards him overhead. The jets began shooting missiles at the monster, but the weapons proved useless against the Togera's tough skin. Togera retaliated with a powerful blast of green fire, blowing up most of the jets while the rest evaded the attack.

Suddenly, a group of Type 90 Tanks and MBT-92s arrived in the area, blocking Togera's path, but the monster continued his advance. The vehicles all opened fire on Togera, with the tanks letting loose with a powerful explosive shots while the MBT-92s began firing powerful blue colored rays. The force was able to hold back the advancing reptilian beast, but only temporarily, as their attacks only seemed to anger him. In response, Togera fired his flame breath at the vehicles, demolishing a multitude of them. He then continued on by stomping on the last remaining MBT-92s, despite their vain efforts to stop him with their attacks. Once they were all destroyed, Togera continued his way to Yokohama.

* * *

**Meanwhile high in the skys above Osaka...**

A Japanese Aircraft was on its way back to Osaka's International Airport. But suddenly out of nowhere, a giant shadow loomed over the plane from above and within minutes, a giant flying monster swooped down and attacked the plane, latching onto it and tearing into it. It then ripped off the wings, causing the plane to lose altitude and fall out of the sky, plummeting into the water of Osaka bay.

The monster was reptilian and dragon-like in appearance, it had red skin, small spines that ran down its back to its tail, which had a sharp bony blade at the end. It had two horns on its head, two smaller horns at the back of its lower jaw, and a small horn on its nose. It also had two large batlike wings that it used to fly. It also had glowing red eyes. Descending down onto Osaka, the massive monstrous dragon began rampaging down through the streets, toppling buildings one after another. It then soon let loose by shooting powerful fireballs at buildings, blowing them apart in seconds. As this went on, citizens ran in panic and fear, trying to seek shelter. The monster then unleashed a stream of powerful orange flames, burning the people to ashes as well as setting the buildings on fire. Spreading it's wings open, the creature took to the skys, continuing it's assault from midair. It ravaged the city with it's flames. As it attacked the city, it soon began heading for Osaka Castle. It then dove at it, and in a swift move, bashed right through it, reducing it to rubble.

The monster would continue to attack the city, causing as much destruction as possible.

* * *

**Back with the Japanese Self Defense Force...**

"Sir, there's another monster loose in Osaka. And this one isn't Godzilla either." said Famiki.

"View it on the main screen." said Shangiko

Famiki activated the main screen in order to get visual of the monster attacking Osaka.

"What is that monster, it looks like a giant dragon."

"That monster is known as Raptros. This type of monster is a flying and land type. It has high levels of aggression and lives mainly in the mountains." said Kamatcho

"First Togera, and now Raptros, what is this, a monster festival.

"More bad news sir, Togera's arrived at Yokohama." said Famiki.

"Send out the jets to deal with Raptros. And send out the missile tanks and MBT-92s to take care of Togera."

"But sir, the last fleet was unable to stop Togera, he completely demolished them."

"I don't care, do whatever it takes to stop those monsters, they've caused enough damage already."

"But what if Godzilla appears?"

"Forget about Godzilla now, we've got bigger threats on our hands."

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 1.**

**Godzilla himself will appear in the next chapter.**

**It's rather ironic that the JSDF would blame Godzilla for these attacks, even though he hasn't appeared at all yet. At least not until later. **

**If you've watched Godzilla movies, you'd know that the they've gone up against Godzilla countless times, only to be destroyed each time.**

**Hope you'll be prepared for later chapters.**

**Get ready for:**

**MASS DESTRUCTION**

**EPIC BATTLES**

**AND MANY MORE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The city of Yokohama was being reduced to mayhem and ruins as Togera rampaged through the area. He leveled the city one building after another, toppling them with his spiked clubbed tail and demolishing them with his green flames. Suddenly, an assembled squadron of missile tanks and MBT-92s began converging on his location. The missile tanks let loose with powerful missiles, which had enough force to send Togera backing up slightly. The MBT-92s followed it up with upgraded laser blasts. The tanks all kept at it for the next several minutes, but they soon found themselves being destroyed one by one by an enraged Togera, who unleashed his flame breath upon them. The reptilian beast trampled his way through the rest of the city, making an advance towards the Yokohama Marine Tower. Once he reached it, he turned and swung his tail at the base of the tower, damaging it severely. Unable to endure the force of the impact, the tower collapsed onto a group of nearby buildings, crumbling them instantly. Togera roared into the sky before continuing on further across the city.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Tokyo Bay...**

A local helicopter was currently on it's way back to Tokyo. It overlooked the entire ocean from below. So far everything was normal, until suddenly, a massive reptilian tail rose out of water and struck the heliport, destroying it. Soon, a pair of dorsal spines cut through the water, indicating that another monster was heading towards the city. As if on cue, the water exploded as a giant rose out of the depths. The creature had charcoal grey skin, a thick scaly body, two muscular arms with claws on each finger and thumb, a menacing dinosaur like face. It stood over 400 feet tall and weighed 29,000 metric tons.

The monster soon turned out to be none other than...

The King of the Monsters himself.

Godzilla.

The massive saurian advanced towards the shore, roaring loudly in the sky. The citizens of Tokyo flew into a panic as Godzilla almost reached the land.

* * *

**Currently at the JSDF military base...**

"Captain Shangiko, we have a problem. Godzilla has risen out of Tokyo Bay, he's on his way to the shoreline." said Lt. Famiki.

"Is it really Godzilla this time?" asked the captain.

"Yes sir, he's on his way to Tokyo."

"Tokyo again. First Togera attacks Yokohama, Raptros attacks Osaka, and now Godzilla has suddenly appeared."

"But what I don't understand is how Godzilla would even appear at all!"

"I think it's possible that Godzilla was awaken from his deep sea slumber by the mayhem and destruction that was happening." said Dr Kamatcho.

"So you mean like Godzilla was drawn out of the ocean by Togera and Raptros's rampaging?" asked Famiki.

"Precisely."

"Get all our forces out there. Send out the tanks, the jets, anything. We must stop Godzilla now." said Shangiko.

"That won't do us any good sir, Togera took out most of our forces earlier. Plus, you already sent out a fleet of jet planes to stop Raptros."

"Then send out the rest of our artillery. Do whatever you can to stop Godzilla."

* * *

**Sometime later on...**

"Attention all jets, we are in pursuit of our target, repeat we are in pursuit." said the lead pilot.

A massive fleet of F-15J Jets were all in pursuit of Raptros who was flying high above the city skyline.

"Target in range, launch missiles."

The jets all fired infrared missiles directly torwards the monsterous dragon. But Raptros effortlessly dodged most of them with his incredible speed and blew them up with his flame breath. But he was soon hit in the back by several other missiles, which angered him. Changing direction, Raptros released a loud sonic screech that destroyed two thirds of the fleet. The rest of the remaining jets fired more missiles at the dragon, but he evaded them again.

"It's not working, he's too fast."

Raptro swatted his right arm at three oncoming jets, causing them to spin out of control, exploding soon after. He then proceeded to take out a majority of the fleet, blowing them to smithereens with his powerful flame breath, leaving only four left.

"He's too much for us, retreat, fall back."

But they were too late as Raptros crushed them all in his jaws. The entire jet fleet was completely demolished.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

"Run everybody run, Godzilla's attacking Tokyo." said a panicking citizen.

The entire city was put into a panic as Godzilla ravaged his way through Tokyo, toppling buildings one after another. Charging up energy in his dorsel spines, Godzilla released a neon blue energy beam from his mouth, blowing up buildings in massive explosions. He leveled most of the city with his radioactive heat ray, destroying as much of the landscape as possible. He began advancing towards the Tokyo Tower, trampling smaller buildings along the way, but he found his path being blocked by a squadron of Type 90 tanks, MBT-92s, missile tanks as well as Hyper Laser Cannons. The squadron let loose with a barrage of tank shots, missile launches, ray blasts as well as lasers. The combined forces of the impacts were enough to force Godzilla back a few feet. Godzilla roared with rage and unleashed his heat ray, demolishing a large quantity of the squadron in just several seconds. After destroying the rest of them, Godzilla aimed for the tower. He bit into the side of the tower, using his powerful jaws to crush part of it, toppling it over, where it was destroyed in an instant. He then wandered through the rest of city until he reached the mainlands, where he soon doved back into the ocean and swam away, heading off for another location.

* * *

**Back at the base...**

"Bad news sir, Godzilla completely demolished Tokyo, he took out the tank squadron and even destroyed the Tokyo Tower. It'll take months and weeks to clean up that mess." said Famiki.

"This is ridiculous, now we've got three monsters to deal with." said Shangiko.

"I'm not sure that'll do, Raptros took out our fleet of jets. And that's not all. I just found out that Togera has left Yokohama and is swimming towards Kyoto."

"Anything else?"

"Raptros is heading towards Kyoto as well. And to make matters worse, judging by the screen, Godzilla is heading there too."

"Three monsters in the same city all at once, they'll destroy it all in mere seconds."

"Not if they destroy each other along the way."

"You think's it's possible?"

"If I know them, they'll tear each other to shreds."

* * *

**Chapter 2 is here.**

**The fights will take place in the next chapter.**

**I hope you like this one.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Godzilla swam through the murky ocean depths, making his way towards Kyoto. As he went along, he caught sight of Togera swimming nearby in the distance. Acting on his instincts, Godzilla unleashed his radioactive heat ray. The monster evaded the blast and turned to face Godzilla. In retaliation, Togera unleashed his green flame breath, striking Godzilla in the side, causing him to fall to the ocean floor. Roaring with anger, Godzilla rose to his feet, fully prepared to face his opponent as Togera approached him. Togera attempted to ram into Godzilla, but the saurian moved out of the way, grabbing Togera by the tail, forcing him to fall over. Using his incredible strength, Godzilla lifted him up and slammed him down on the ocean floor. He repeated the attack several more times before throwing him into a wall of rocks. Recovering, Togera roared with rage. Picking up a nearby large boulder, Togera tossed it at Godzilla, who turned around and hit it back with his tail. Catching it, Togera threw the boulder again, only to get the same result as Godzilla once again sent it back at him.

In a rage, Togera swung his own tail, breaking the rock to pieces with his spiked tail club. Togera shot a green fire ball at Godzilla, hitting him in the chest. Enraged, Godzilla's spines began to glow with blue energy, and he soon let loose with a blast of his heat ray. The blast hit Togera with immense force, sending him falling onto the ocean floor. Godzilla slowly began to approach his fallen opponent. But just as he reached him, Togera lifted his head up and blasted him straight in the face with his green flames. Godzilla roared in pain as he stumbled backwards. Catching him off guard, Togera rose to his feet and rammed into him, following up by swinging his tail at his head, knocking him down. As Godzilla struggled to get up, Togera approached him and lifted him up over his head. He then threw him against the sea wall, causing tons of rocks to tumble down onto him, burying him. Togera let out a roar of victory which echoed throughout the ocean. But before he could swim off for Kyoto, he was hit in the back by a heat ray. Godzilla suddenly bursted from the rocks, his spines glowing with radiation. Godzilla shot him with another blast of his heat ray, causing him serious injury as result. Unable to sustain the damage, Togera collapsed onto the ocean floor, going unconcious. Godzilla let out a mighty roar of victory before swimming off once again, continuing his way for Kyoto, leaving a seemingly dead Togera laying at the bottom of the ocean depths.

* * *

**Later on...**

"Lieutenant Famiki, did you get any responses from the mini sub we sent out?" asked Shangiko.

"Not quite captain, but I'm keeping an eye out just incase." replied Famiki.

Suddenly, Famiki had picked up a radio signal.

"Wait, I'm getting something. It's from the mini sub pilot."

"_Mini sub to base, come in ,do you read me?_" asked the mini sub pilot.

"I'm here, did you find something?"

"_Yeah. It looks like there was a fight down here not too long ago. I just found a dead monster laying on the sea floor._"

"Switch the camera over to the main screen."

Once the footage was uploaded, Famiki and the other troops all looked at the screen, where they gazed upon the sight of Togera laying motionless on the sea floor, completely lifeless.

"This is a shock, whoever attacked him must have been really powerful. It had to be Godzilla."

But they suddenly got a real shock when Togera started moving. He soon caught sight of the mini sub.

"_Wait, he's still alive. Oh no, he sees me._" said the pilot.

"Get out of there, quickly. Hurry before he kills you."

But it was too late as Togera immediately destroyed the sub, causing the screen to go blank.

"Blasted beast." said an angry Shangiko.

"Sir, Togera's on the move again."

"Is he still heading for Kyoto?"

"No sir. Judging from the screen, he's changing direction."

"Where is he going?"

"To Fukuoka."

"Captain Shangiko, we've just recieved word that Raptros is now above the Kyoto skyline." said another trooper.

"What else could go wrong?"

"That's not all. Godzilla's arrived as well."

"If those two monsters fight , they could level the entire city."

Things are just getting more and more worse as they go along."

* * *

**Sometime later...**

Godzilla slowly approached the shore of Kyoto, but was met with resistance in the form of several battleships. The ships bombarded him with explosive cruise missiles, trying with all their might to hold him back. But Godzilla refused to back down, and retaliated by blowing up three battleships with his heat ray. He then proceeded to blow up the rest of them one by one. Once they were out of the way, Godzilla continued his advance towards the shore.

But just as he reached the land, he was halted by the sound of a high pitched roar coming from the sky. Godzilla looked up in the sky, searching for the source of the noise. On cue, Raptros came flying down from behind and slammed into Godzilla, knocking him over. Angry, Godzilla returned the favor by firing his heat ray, which Raptros effortlessly dodged. Godzilla rose to his feet, growling with anger as he followed Raptros into the city. Changing direction, Raptros made a rush for Godzilla once again. He dodged another blast of Godzilla's heat ray and retaliated with a fireball, only for Godzilla to duck out of the way. As Raptros got closer, Godzilla turned around and swung his powerful tail like a giant baseball bat, knocking Raptros out of the air. He ended up crashing into a building, getting buried in the rubble. Busting out from the wreckage, Raptros latched his jaws onto Godzilla's arm. Godzilla roared in pain as the dragon sank his teeth into his flesh. Enraged, Godzilla swung his arm, tossing Raptros aside like a rag doll, throwing him to the ground.

He began charging up energy in his spines, preparing to unleash his heat ray on Raptros. At the last second, Raptros spread his wings open and flew out of the way as Godzilla fired the blast. Godzilla continued firing at Raptros, who repeatedly evaded the blast at every turn. The blast destroyed several buildings in the process.

Raptros soon perched himself atop the Kyoto Tower, roaring at Godzilla from below. Charging up for a blast, Godzilla fired his heat ray once again. But Raptros flew off, letting the blast hit the tower instead, blowing it up. Raptros dove at him from the side and unleashed his flame breath, hitting Godzilla in the face. At the last second, right as he was closing in, Godzilla caught him and threw him into a building. Raptros tried to get up, but was knocked back down by Godzilla's tail. Raptros roared in agony as Godzilla slammed his tail on him repeatedly.

As a last resort, Raptros shot out a deadly fireball, striking Godzilla in the back. Using this as an opportunity, Raptros once again opened his wings and attempted to fly away. But Godzilla turned around and blasted him with his heat ray, forcing him to fall from the sky and crash near a building. After hitting him with another blast, Godzilla then aimed for a tall building, destroying the base of it. This caused the building to crumble down on top of the weakened Raptros, burying the monster entirely.

Godzilla released a roar of victory which echoed throughout the area. Satisfied with his achievement, Godzilla continued his way through the city, resuming his rampage.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 3 just like I promised.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Stay tuned for the battles in the next chapter.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
